Lots of Love
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Grace, 221B Baker Street is streaming with festivities, but something unusual has happened.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Grace  
><strong>Penname<strong>: GraceW  
><strong>Character<strong>: Sherlock  
><strong>Other Characters Used<strong>: Sherlock, John, Greg, etc.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Rated E for elephants (everyone)  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Mystery-ish  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> I tried.

* * *

><p><strong> Lots of Love<br>**_221B Baker Street is streaming with festivities, but something unusual has happened._

"Are you serious?" Greg was looking at a Sherlock like he'd never seen him before, apparently.

John, having been reengaged in the conversation obliged the reply that Sherlock wasn't giving. "Yeah, yeah we're serious."

"And this was his idea?" Greg gestured to Sherlock.

"All his." John confirmed.

"Yep." Sherlock popped the 'P' as he stared very seriously at Greg, and Greg had difficulty looking him straight in the eyes, so he looked away with a laugh to John. "Secret Santa then? Who would've guessed?" His voice drowned out as he took a long sip of his drink.

Well this was going to be interesting.

A few days had gone past, and John was left on his lonesome, seriously confused. He had drawn from the hat, and he had gotten Greg. Right, Greg. Greg Lestrade, London's very own silver fox. He wasn't a very complicated man, especially compared to Sherlock, but in his defense no one was complicated compared to Sherlock and John held everyone up to the same ridiculous standard. Are you as complicated and thrilling as Sherlock Holmes? What? Was that a no? Ok. Moving on.

Anyway, back to Greg. He needed a gift for this uncomplicated man, and for some reason was still drawing blanks. The budget was no more than 20 pounds, so his options were already limited in the first place.

"What do guys like him want anyway…a mug?" John groaned, but was instantly relieved of his turmoil when he heard a blunt knock down the stairs. Mails arrived.

Standing slowly he strolled downstairs and sifted through the mail, bills, cards, the occasional fan letter (yes, they got those now and Sherlock pretended not to love them), and…something new.

The envelope in question was dull, titled simply, 'Happy holidays', but was from no one in particular.

Opening it, he would then find an equally dull piece of copy paper. All that was on it was an address.

The two sat in silence, but it was broken by Sherlock's voice. "What is it?" He asked as John was obviously ready to ask him a question, and he was terribly impatient.

Pausing, John finally found the words he was looking for as he set his book down. Holding up the curious piece of paper he leaned forward and handed it over to him. "This came in the mail today." He says.

"Oh," Sherlock raised a brow, maybe some interest embedded in his voice, but it faded as he passed it back over. "What's that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Best not do that."

John blinked. "So, this wasn't you?"

"What? No, of course it's not from me, John." Sherlock gave him a look like he was absolutely the most stupid thing in the room before making a quick dash to the kitchen. He seemed edgy, but he was always edgy. John suspected he must have been hiding something…

Against his better judgment, John took a cab to the address. The street was basically vacant, a few cars parked idly, but not a person was in sight. It was chilly but not unbearable, the streetlights providing some kind of warmth and as he approached the building, he only had his thoughts to come by, and the static of the car driving into the distance. Part of him knew this really wasn't a good idea that he should have at least told Sherlock that he was going to act on the damn invitation, but he didn't. Why? Wasn't a question he would muse an answer for.

When he stepped inside the equally vacant flat he first noticed a light coming from upstairs, a warm gold glow. A familiar gold glow, and walking upstairs not unlike Sherlock's flat, found himself gazing at a Christmas tree. It was small, white lit, but full of cheer. The ornaments weren't personal, just red and green, shining brilliantly against the light. It seemed to fill the room with its presence, but somehow it felt wrong. It felt dark and sinister and wrong. Wrong and playful and he was also very familiar with this feeling. Because beneath the tree there was a black box, a simple black box with a simple red bow. When he knelt down to pick it up, he was first cautious, but it was clear there was nothing too dangerous about the thing. The weight told him that, the tilt, the smell.

Opening it, there was a toy soldier. It had messy blonde hair, shorter, with a cane broken by his side. Now that…that was personal. So, with his mouth knit into a frown he inspected the box further, only to find a signature.

Lots of love. ~ Jim Moriarty

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
